


home for the holidays

by ssugarplxm



Category: Cookie Run
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Needs This To Survive, Double Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gentleman Sparkling, M/M, Roguesparkling - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Thanks, Wholesome, can I get one moment of just kisses, carol cookie kins dni, holiday themed, im tired of cookies fucking, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssugarplxm/pseuds/ssugarplxm
Summary: two self-indulgent writings for the coming season. because i wanna be cookie✨
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie & Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run), Roguesparkling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> please ship roguesparkling

A set of footprints trailed the heavy snow, wandering around town as the magic of Christmas softly swirled around the two, hand in hand, watching the crowds go by, taking note of all the amber scents and smells that led into stores, cafes and such, Music bursting all around them with ease. Truly, a lovely night to be had.

They had to walk through the towns fair in order to get back home to the city, a long drive ahead of them, and knowing that Walnut was by herself troubled them long enough. They both needed a well-deserved break from parenting, just for one day.

“Rogue, look!”

They stopped in their tracks to turn and peer at-

-..one of the most beautiful, jaw-dropping trees they’d ever seen! Lined with rainbow lights and glistening with golden sparkles, no pine could compare to the likes of Town Square. Frost nipped at the pines edges, with dangling ornaments of angels and legendaries from tall tales past precariously hanging on the branches. 

Brushing past the crowd, they both ran up to the perfect spot to watch the tree, simply savoring the silent ‘bubble’ formed around them.

Roguefort almost had no words, this was more lustrous than any gem they could embrace, any jewel that caught their eye was pushed down. The feeling- just holding Sparklings hand made this a memory to last. They hope this never ended,

“It’s.. So,”

“Beautiful, I know.”

“Why didn’t you take me here earlier?-“

“Well, it doesn’t have the same affect during the day.” He paused, taking a breath, a cloud of heat spilling into the air. “I wanted you to see itat its best.”

The cheekiest, most wholesome smile spread across Rogueforts face, They gave a whole basket full of little kisses to Sparkling, hugging them in the cold. It’s adorable hearing him fizz up to their affection. They stood there, in an embrace, watching the lights as if in a trance.

It started to flurry.

-

With the satisfying sound of sweet, hot cocoa pouring down into the round, cat-themed mugs, The last batch of cocoa Roguefort could make was done, a few droplets got on their sweater, they didn't mind so much though.

Crumbles hopped onto the counter to sniff, Rogue holding the cup toward his tiny button nose. It's always good to have him explore new things..

"Ah- Don't taste."

They turned on their heel away from Crumbles, even if he meowed in protest (in which he did), they're not sure if chocolate would do good for his system.

Carrying a cute, whimsy tray of cocoa cups, they hummed themselves off to the living room just a few steps and a left away.

Passing the window in their loft, it really seemed like white outside, despite the absence of sun. Grounds blanketed with snow and ice, a hail raining down from above as if it wasn't enough. Winter, how greedy it must sound, a wonderful sight to see nonetheless.

December 16th.

Twas the first time they'd ever gotten a blizzard like this before, the bitter cold contrasting with the warm interior of the cozy apartment home the couple shared... For how many years?.. Around 7? They'd lost count. What mattered, though, was that they were all prosperous and humble, even through particularly low, calm nights like tonight.

The main event?

Movie Nights on Fridays.

Walnut didn't have school, Sparkling has his day off tomorrow, Roguefort? They delayed their latest heist in advance. The family has never missed a single movie night so far, and in the living room, a heated debate on what to watch was in session.

Rogue paced into the room in the midst of an argument, silently placing the hot cocoa plate on the coffee table.

Its a simple setup, really, a candle placed on the center the table, The kitchen just a turn away to make snacks or grab snacks or whatever you do on movie nights in the kitchen. Walnut had her own tiny cushioned chair pointing towards the TV, some of her research papers stored in a book-bag leaning on the sofa, an ottoman to the opposite side stacked with an abundance of things, just to crack the case of Phantom Bleu in the comfort of her own couch. Isn't that handy?

A couch for two or three up front, not so far from the screen, where a knitted wooly blanket Roguefort and Sparkling always played tug of war over lay. Rogues trusty cane lay on the side, a few cute keychains attached to it. Now occupied by Sparkling on one side, He kept switching his view from Walnut back to the TV.

Walnut huffed. "We're going to watch PROBLEM SLEUTH! Every single time I bring it up you scroll RIGHT past it. It's not fair-"

"We aren't watching Problem Sleuth.” Sparkling cut through her tantrum. “it's TRUE crime. You can wait on 13 for that, little lady."

The pre-teen groaned, slumping back in her designated sofa-chair at his words.

Walnut wore a teddy bear onesie, one of which she'd received for her sleepover birthday party just a couple of months ago, still smelling of cake and bear jelly no matter how many times Sparkling or Roguefort washed it through.

Sparkles just put on one of his cozy Christmas sweaters, a champagne-white one. Rogue had to admit, it is lovely to lean into when it gets cold.

"Problem Sleuth has murder in it." Roguefort reached for his cup of cocoa and laid back next to Sparkling on the couch in front of the TV. "I'm afraid he's right, you should leave that for when you get older." They commented, watching Walnut snatch her cup and then hop her little legs up back on the couch again.

"So? What do we watch?"

"Return of the Jellywalkers?"

"We've seen that one, Ren."

"Right, right." Rogue adjusted his glasses and squinted some more.

All cozied and cuddled up for the show, Rogue had his legs up on the sofa, before Lord Crumbles strutted into the room, hopping up onto the couch. As if it was some sort of telepathic communication, They kicked their legs down for Crumbles to just sit on it for awhile.. He deserved a treat after all the late-night appearances the two needed to make.

Sparkling had the better eyesight, of course, Swiping across after corny title after title, he finally landed on an actually decent movie. "Lucky Day.. Looks nice."

"Then put it on!" The little detectives onesie already had a little brown stain near the zipper-collar from the cocoa.

Well, she looked hyped.

"Turn off the candles and lights first."

Walnut waddled down from her seat to blow out the candles around the apartment, then flickering off or dimming each of the lights to set the mood. She ran back to the living room, but stopped in her tracks in sudden realization-

"JUNIOR! I almost forgot-"

Running back to her room once more, she lovingly hugged Junior Ted, before walking right back to her family, plushie in hand.

"I'm ready!" She smiled, staring at the sceeen on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

With a click of the remote, the movie started, doing the same old fancy production introductions as it went on through the beginning.

...

Hm?

The noise and action shining off of the TV helped to lull the last two down to bed, matted cream-coloured swiss hairs covered Rogueforts face, as they laid on their hip with a hand softly petting and running through their hair. Sparkling still sat and watched the movie, taking care of his husband whom had fell asleep just 20 minutes in. In the background, Walnut was snoring loudly, passed out on her couch with a bag of gummies tucked into a small blanket pocket she had.

What time was it..? They wondered.

Fluttering their eyes open, they set themselves in a more comfortable position than they were laying in before, wiggling up from Sparklings lap to lean their head against a soft pillow, as he undid the lazily tied scrunchies put in place to hold up their hair. Else, they’d look like the grudge.

The thief felt a kiss on their cheek, responding with a nuzzle into his chest, whispering “ah, mon chère,” as they did so.

Sparkling, They were laying in their lovers lap.

In return, the other accepted Rogueforts presence, pulling the blanket over the two of them and letting locks of silky hair loose, sliding down over the side.

“you look so cute this way,”

He’d be devastated if anything happened to them. Protection, a must. Although he was just a mere bartender, he pinned each and every hope on them, from their soft skin to the almost unnoticeable freckles dotting their cheeks, to The cracks and imperfections in their legs..

“go back to sleep,”

They swear they almost caught an “I love you.” before drifting back into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
